Malfoy and Bass Inc
by Mylisza
Summary: Bringing the magic to the Upper East side with them, will Draco Malfoy seal the deal with the notorious Chuck Bass? Or will everything be an epic face off between two world's most sought after bad boys?


New York Fashion week is an annual event where the brightest minds in the fashion world showcase unparalleled creativity pushing the limits of fashion itself. A week awaited by many, a week wherein two worlds meet and befriend each other.

Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess was casually walking down New York in her Gucci jacket and Jimmy Choos. The cold autumn air hitting her face gently made her face flush as she snuggled her jacket closer to her body. She loved New York even though it was so different from where she came from. Here, no one knew who she was, no one knew how hard she fought at the war, no one knew she was hiding a 10¾" vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core wand underneath her pretty jacket. Here, she was a common muggle and could enjoy things she never could back home.

She spotted a Michael Kors' boutique across the street and excitedly ran towards it. She stopped in front of the display to appreciate the beauty behind the glass wall. She saw instead her reflection and smiled lovingly. She gingerly touched her slicked back pixie cut hair and laughed quietly as she remembered a certain someone sporting the same hair do years ago. Albeit she thinks she can rock this hair do better. It made her what the Americans would call it as fierce. Matched with her fashion forward sense of style, she could easily be in front of Vogue any minute she wanted to. This Hermione was so different now, but she loved her nonetheless because this Hermione Granger became who she was because of one person. Because she didn't give up on him when everyone else did, and in a few days they were to become one.

She came in the boutique empty handed but came out with a warm credit card. She smiled as she thought of all the pretty shoes she'll be trying when she came back to her hotel room. She puffed out as she stood outside the store and looked round her surroundings figuring out which way to go next for the show. She spared a glance towards the Hotel Empire when she noticed it out of the corner of her eye then realized she was late for the next show. She smiled knowingly as she blew a kiss towards the building and walked the other way towards the Vera Wang Collection Fashion Show.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco confidently introduced himself as he offered his right hand to the young man who just walked in.

"Chuck Bass. No need to be overly formal with each other," said the young man as he shook Draco's hand firmly. "I believe we are just two same young driven businessmen wanting nothing but the best for the Empire. Please make yourself comfortable" he gestured towards the luxurious chair in front of his desk.

Draco smiled politely as he settled down, eyes not leaving the face of the young man across him. Chuck Bass definitely had his way with the ladies he noticed immediately. He was exuding a brooding nature, an aura one would never want to cross. His actions confident, regal yet inviting at the same time. His tone was low and polite, authoritative, intimidating, menacing at the most. It was the quiet kind of tone that could hold so much power behind them. It was the quiet kind of tone that could hold so much power behind them. The same kind one could seduce the prudest of prudes. He chuckled at the thought. He should know for he used that same tone when he seduced his soon to be wife. But Draco Malfoy would not falter nor be intimidated by Chuck Bass. He mastered that tone since he was a boy, giving orders to house elves and older wizards alike. He perfected that tone and no one could deny him that. Chuck Bass he observed, if he wasn't just an ordinary muggle, could easily be sorted into the Slytherin house. Draco shifted at the thought in his seat as he watched Chuck pour them a glass of rum. He saw so much of himself in Chuck Bass it annoyed the hell out of him.

"I believe you are here to talk about the expansion of the Empire into Britain?" Chuck asked as he offered Draco a glass.

"Yes I am," Draco answered as he took the glass and sipped the liquor. "The Empire is a great hotel and Britain definitely needs better hotels. The Empire could easily be just that if we work together," he said as he felt the rum warm his throat and savored the taste tongue. "Great choice, a Ron Barcelo Imperial, I believe?"

Chuck smiled, impressed at the sharp taste of his guest. "Only the best in my private collection," he answered as he watched Draco take another sip of the liquor. The man definitely has taste and class. Old money he could only presume. Elegance could never be bought, only learned through the years. This man learned it from the best with years and years of strict practice. "I've been eyeing Great Britain for a long period now as a matter of fact. I'm just waiting for…the right opportunity and reason to do it." He said cautiously.

"Aren't you lucky a fellow? I'm here now and I can help you make the Empire the number one hotel in Europe," Draco answered confidently.

"Well then, I believe we should talk about the details of this partnership," Chuck said. Draco smiled not believing that this partnership was indeed happening faster than planned.

**A/N**

I want to know if you guys liked it so please feel free to hit the review button.

I've been struggling to develop this story more so tell me your honest opinions. Thank you!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Dramione will forever be my ship but BlairxChuck comes close :)


End file.
